


Rain, Crime Scenes and Bathrooms

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, there's a crime scene and Sally has guard duty. Greg just has a cold.</p><p>These are soon to be the least of their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Crime Scenes and Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maladroitoracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladroitoracle/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ali! Sorry it's late!

Sally Donovan pulled her raincoat tighter around her, trying to shut out the worst of the rain and night air. It didn’t work, but the mere action made her feel a bit better. She sighed, grateful there were dry clothes waiting for her at the station but annoyed she was wet in the first place. She glanced down the deserted street and checked her watch. _They’re been in there an hour, damn him_.  She looked to her left, spotted the bins full of garbage from the flats she was guarding and made a face. _He owes me. You think the rain would get rid of the smell. He owes me big time._

The subject of her thoughts, Lestrade, poked his head out of the house and gave her a small, apologetic smile. He had pulled rank to make her the one to guard the scene, as usual. He always brought her a coffee if it was raining though. Though that might have to wait until they got back to the station as Sally had seen earlier that the only place likely to sell coffee in this area must have been abandoned ages ago judging by the graffiti and broken windows.

“Nearly done in here. Looks like a suicide but we’ll have to wait for the autopsy to confirm.” He sneezed and Sally rolled her eyes. Despite the extreme amount of tissues her boss had used this week and the continuous sneezing, he still insisted that he didn’t have a cold.

Sally pulled at her raincoat again and sighed. At least if it had been a murder there might-

Her thoughts were scattered when she noticed a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye, just down the street. Sally turned to stare at it, waiting and- _There!_

Whoever it was ducked into the alley there and out of sight quickly, but Sally had definitely seen a man. She reached for her radio. “Lestrade, there’s someone out here. I want to check it out.”

 _“I’ll cover you_." He said. “ _Anderson can handle it in here for a few minutes.”_

Sally waited until she heard the door behind her open before she moved, drawing her baton and heading across and down the street. “Police! Show yourself.” It began to pour at that moment, and Sally cursed. It was getting hard to see anything. She ducked into the alley.

“Donovan-” Lestrade’s voice came from behind her but Sally ignored it, going further into the shadows. She was standing by a ladder and knew there was a window in this alley, she had seen it when they had been setting up.

“Police! I just wan-” Something glinted in the corner of her eye and Sally only just got her baton up in time to stop the knife.

“Le-” She started to call before something hit her from behind and the world faded to black.

********

Greg started to fidget when Sally moved into the shadows down the street. He couldn’t actually see her, just see her movement. After a moment, she moved behind the house and he couldn’t even see that.

He could still hear her though. After the second time she called out Police, he took a step in that direction but stopped remembering why he was standing there.

Anderson opened the door loudly behind him and Greg nearly put a baton into his chest. Anderson froze.

“Stay here.” Greg ordered. “I’m checking on Sally.”

Leaving behind a confused Anderson, Greg ran through the pouring rain towards where he had last seen Sally. Blinking as the rain ran down his face and obscured his vision he stumbled over something on the ground.

 _Sally’s baton_ \- He thought before something hit him from behind and he knew no more.

********

Greg could hear something dripping.

It was getting annoying. Couldn’t anyone else hear it?

He blinked his eyes open. Surely the walls of Scotland Yard hadn’t been painted yellow since he had last been there. And where were the lights? It was too dark to be relying on natural light-

Greg tried to move forward and nearly forced the chair he was tied to to tip over and put him face first on the floorboards.  Only a quick movement backwards of all his weight stopped his fall. He looked around the room, surprised to find he hadn’t fallen asleep in his office chair.

Well, unless his office chair had been moved into a windowless, grey room with what sounded like a leaking tap. It took him a moment to realise he was in a partly demolished bathroom; with most of the shower and sink missing bar the leaking shower tap. A small discolouration in the tiles showed Greg where the window might have been. In fact, there was a sliver of light coming in through a small gap at the bottom, the majority shining on Sally. Who was lying in the middle of the floor and wasn’t moving...

 _Sally!_ Greg thought and would have called if he could make his voice work. Damn cold. Sally had been tied up, like he was, but she hadn’t gotten a chair. Instead they had tied her to what was left of the toilet and judging by the blood Greg could see, they hadn’t been too careful.

“Sa-” He broke into a coughing fit but it was enough. Sally began to stir. Greg knew the exact moment she regained consciousness by how stiff she suddenly went.

“Lestrade?” She called softly and Greg made a noise in reply. She slowly rolled over so she could now see his face. “Sir?”

“Sal-” He coughed again and nearly knocked the chair over.

“Not okay then.” Greg shook his head. Sally started pulling at the rope tied separately around her wrists, trying to slip the knots. All she managed to do was cause the rope to irritate her, red marks appearing as it burnt.

“Stop.” Greg whispered. “You’re hurting-”

“It’s fine Sir. I can handle it.” She kept pulling as Greg sighed.

“Not Sir Sally.” He whispered and another coughing fit overtook him.

********

It was lucky that their captors seemed to have no interest in them as Sally was soon able to gain enough slack on her ropes to slip a bloody hand out. However she was having difficulty getting enough of a hold on the rope to pull the other hand out or to simply undo the blood stained knot.

Greg was watching her with eager eyes, unable to do much as most actions were still causing him to break into a coughing fit.

A bang from downstairs startled them both.  

“Gunshot.” Greg whispered. A second shot followed. Sally began to pull harder at the ropes, ignoring how it caused more blood to flow.

A door slammed open nearby. Sally’s pulls became frantic. “Sally.” Greg whispered. “Sally-”

The door to their room flew open, letting in the light from the corridor. Greg flinched at the extra light suddenly being let in.

“Look at the bitch! Told you we should have come checked.” An unfamiliar voice declared and Greg felt him push past. He tried to open his eyes but it hurt so much...

Sally cried out. Greg opened his eyes instinctively. She was now on her back, having been pistol whipped by the tall, light haired man standing over her. He met Greg’s eyes.

“Bitches should be put down.” He said coldly, pointing the gun at her head.

“Wrong.” A posh voice declared from behind Greg. Greg’s captor looked up.

And a bullet hole appeared in his forehead, even as Greg’s ears rang with the shot. There was barely time for the look of surprise to settle on his face before he was falling to the ground.

Sally whimpered. “I never thought I would be glad to see you, Freak.” She slurred, trying to sit up and only managing to roll to the side.

“Don’t move.” John said gently, walking past Greg and tucking a gun into the back of his jeans as he went. “Sherlock, untie Greg then stand watch.” He considered his last statement for a moment then added, “Take my gun but so help me if that goes anywhere near your head-”

“I know, you’ll make me clean the bathroom. Twice. After another lecture on gun safety.”

“Surprised you don’t have that memorised actually.” John said as he bent down to untie Sally. Greg felt the ropes on his wrists slacking as Sherlock worked on his ties. The ropes dropped and Greg immediately moved his hands into his lap, running his hands over his wrists to check for burns.

“It’s not entertaining unless you’re the one saying it.” Sherlock said as he walked up to John and reached a hand into his jeans to grab the gun. John jumped slightly at the touch but relaxed and Sherlock placed a hand on the back of John’s neck as an apology. Then he was gone.

Sally watched him go with strangely wide eyes, the look on her face matched by the one on John’s. “Oh hell.” Sally said.

John blinked himself out of his stupor. “What?”

“He’s _hot_. Almost as hot as you with a gun.”

As if by magic, a small torch appeared in John’s hand and he shined it in her eyes. “You’re definitely going to hospital.”

Greg smirked and tried to bend down to untie his legs, over balancing the chair in the process. Lying on his side and wheezing, he looked up at an annoyed John.

“Sherlock! Get back in here and finish untying Greg!”

“Busy!” Came the call and a gunshot sounded a moment later. John swore and pulled the last of the ropes off Sally’s wrist before moving to the ones on Greg’s legs.

“John!” Sherlock called as a man appeared in the doorway. Part of the doorway explored as Sherlock’s shot went wild but it was close enough to cause the man to flinch.

That was all John needed. He stepped forward and in one fluid motion punched the man in the face. He followed it up with three quick jabs, one hitting the solar plexus and winding the man. Then Sherlock was there, knocking the man out with the butt of the gun.

“Snuck up behind you?” John asked.

Sherlock frowned. “Yes.” From behind him came the sound of running feet. He bent his knees and covered his ears as John grabbed the gun and fired over his shoulder. Sherlock didn’t even flinch at the gunshot.

Greg’s breath caught at the sheer amount of trust Sherlock had just shown his friend. Then they were moving again, Sherlock to pull Greg to his feet and John to hoist Sally onto his right shoulder.

“After you.” John said with a leer.

Sherlock returned it and Greg wasn’t sure if he should gag or be amused at the flirting.

He decided to focus on not coughing as they made their way out.

********

Sally had been rushed to hospital the moment they had left the building, Sherlock having made sure an ambulance was standing by for them. However the police took a few moments to arrive and Greg had to stop himself laughing as a frustrated Dimmock tried to chew Sherlock out for going without backup while simultaneously find out how he figured out where they were.

Greg had refused medical attention and was facing his own chewing out from John even as the doctor treated his wounds.  

“You should go to hospital. That cough is going to get nasty.”

“What cough?” Greg tried to say innocently. Unfortunately he happened to cough just as he finished speaking.

John raised an eyebrow. Greg stared back.

“You’re going to lose.” Sherlock declared as he walked up behind John. Greg could still hear Dimmock ranting to Sherlock, so clearly the detective had walked off when the man turned his back. An outraged cry a moment later told him he was correct. Sherlock smirked and placed a hand on John’s waist and bent to whisper something in his ear.

Greg rolled his eyes. “I know.” He said, mostly to remind them he was still _there._ “How did you find us?”

“I looked.” Sherlock said flatly. “It took your idiot co-workers two hours to call me in. Took me ten minutes to find the house you were taken near by which time the drug dealers you had stumbled upon had already moved on.” He sniffed. “I had to dismantle the organisation to find you, such a bore.”

John elbowed him. “You didn’t seem to mind then. I remember how wo-”

“Not a word.” Sherlock growled and John smirked. Sherlock’s glare was predatory and Greg could see where this was going.

“Before you two disappear, think you could flag me a lift to the hospital. Purely to check on Sally.”

Both men raised an eyebrow at Greg, then John shook his head. “Sherlock will get us a taxi.”

“Us?”

“Us.” Sherlock confirmed before heading to the street to flag a taxi.


End file.
